


Cause You’re Over the Atlantic, Baby

by Anonymous



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Sexting, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lu sends a nude to the wrong person. Valerio doesn’t mind.





	Cause You’re Over the Atlantic, Baby

Geography bored the hell out of Valerio. Having lived abroad in Spain and the UAE as well as his native Mexico, he should’ve been good at the subject, but he’d always thought school a waste of time. Booze, sex, and drugs were much more effective ways to learn about the world.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, so he pulled it out enough to glance at the screen. A smile lit up his face when he saw his half-sister’s name. He opened the message and inhaled – it was a photo of her boobs encased in a black lacy bra.

Two seconds later, Lu sent another message: _Not for you. DELETE._

The teacher’s cough wiped the smirk off his face.

“Valerio,” said Señora Rojas, walking over to him from the front of the classroom. “I take it there’s some family emergency, if you’re on your phone.”

“Yes, Señora.” He pulled a sad face. “It’s my sister, Lucrecia. I have to make a quick phone call.”

Señora Rojas narrowed her eyes. “Very well. Five minutes before I come looking for you.”

“Thanks, Señora.” Flashing a charming grin, Valerio skedaddled, phone in hand.

The nearest bathroom was empty, so he settled himself in one of the stalls. Glancing at Lu’s photo again made him swallow. In his unbiased opinion, she was the sexiest girl in the world. He used his free hand, the one not holding his phone, to unbutton his school shirt. Then he snapped a photo.

_You suck_, Lu responded, accompanied by a photo of her thumb hooked into her panties. They matched her bra. The sight of her smooth olive thighs was enough to make Valerio swell. He hurried to undo his pants, then cupped himself and took another pic. There was nothing artistic about it, but he only had five minutes, so there was no time for artistry. Checking what time it was in Spain, he guessed that Lu would be just about to have dinner, so she would be in a rush too.

Her next photo was taken from an awkward angle, but it was clear what was happening: she had two fingers inside herself. Valerio groaned. Stroking himself, he leaned back against the cubicle wall and used his other hand to type.

_So turned on_, he said. _Wish we could do this for real. I miss you._

A glance at the time made him gasp, and he sped up, desperate to come before his teacher ruined it. He scrolled back up to Lu’s first picture and imagined caressing her breasts, kissing them, freeing them from that sexy bra. He imagined sliding between her thighs…

The orgasm crept up on him, a pleasant if underwhelming climax. He and Lu got on better when they had an ocean between them, but his own hand didn’t make up for touching her in person.

Her next text didn’t arrive until after he’d cleaned himself up and straightened his clothes. It contained just two words: _Delete everything._ Dejection washed over him; Lu didn’t need him, didn’t even want him now that she had Guzmán. Sighing, Valerio deleted the messages, though he didn’t need Lu’s demand – neither of them could risk anyone finding out about them.

The creaky bathroom door indicated that someone else had come in.

“Yeah, okay, love you sis,” Valerio said, pretending to end an imaginary call.

He put his phone back in his pocket and wandered back to class – there was still an hour to go before school finished for the day and he could return to his dorm. At least now he had some interesting thoughts to stop him from falling asleep in Geography.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 100 words of our little secret.


End file.
